criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ronnie Hawk
Ronnie Hawk was a suspect in the murder investigations of property developer Jeremy Cross in The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations) and oil tycoon R.J. Fielding in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Ronnie is a 27-year-old TrendVidder with brown eyes and brown hair under dark gray night vision goggles with green lenses. He wears a black t-shirt emblazoned with a green ghost and the words "I SEE DEAD PEOPLE" in matching letters. He is seen carriying a green backpack and holding a walkie talkie in his right hand. In his first appearance, it is known that Ronnie is left-handed, reads The Spectral Plane and gambles. In his second appearance, Ronnie ditches his night vision goggles. It is discovered that he eats chicken fried steak. Events of Criminal Case The Curse of Black Ridge Ronnie became a suspect after Luke and the player found his video camera at the crime scene. After they apologized for moving his camera, Luke and the player informed Ronnie about the murder. Ronnie explained that Black Ridge was a ghost town and detailed the town's history. After denying knowing the victim, Ronnie retook his camera. Ronnie was spoken to again about his hologram projector that generated fake ghost projections. He admitted that the ghosts in his videos were not real, despite imploring that he had captured real ghosts on his camera in the past. In order to uphold his reputation, he bought the projector in case that the ghosts did not show. Ronnie was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Rick Lewis for Jeremy's murder. The Ghost of Murders Past Ronnie became a suspect again after Luke and the player found his night vision goggles. He explained that he was in Amarillo, Texas scouting out locations for new videos, telling the team that the abandoned place was rumored to be haunted. Ronnie then denied knowing Abigail Riley and told the team that the house had been a letdown. Ronnie was spoken to again about his TrendVid post that suggested that he had made supernatural contact. He admitted that he had encountered Riley's ghost. She had offered to let him film an interview with her as long as he convinced Fielding to go to the house. Ronnie denied knowing that Riley was plotting to kill Fielding. Ronnie was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Axel Bross for Fielding's murder. Trivia *Ronnie is one of the non-main characters to physically appear in two different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Ronnie is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *"I SEE DEAD PEOPLE", the words on Ronnie's shirt, is a reference to the 1999 American supernatural horror drama film The Sixth Sense. Case appearances *The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery RHawkSupernatural.png|Ronnie, as he appeared in The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations). RHawkSupernaturalC332.png|Ronnie, as he appeared in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects